Another world: RosarioVampire edition
by BladeofHell56
Summary: As voted by my viewers the rosario vampire edition to my another world. M-rating for a reason. naruharem
1. Prologue

**BEHOLD MORTALS THE RESULTS OF DEMOCRACY! AS DECIDED ON BY MY VIEWERS (YOU RULE PEOPLES) MY NEW ANOTHER WORLD SHALL BEEEE:**

**ROSARIO+VAMPIRE**** (let's give a hand to the little monster fucker shall we) YOU THERE!****  
**

**Tsukune: Eh, me?**

**I'm sorry (well not really) to say we could find no room for you and you have been cut**

**Tsukune: EEEEHHHHH**

**Don't worry though your harem will be put in good hands, i.e someone who'll actually appreciate what he has and stick his dick up their vaginas**

**Tsukune: OH THAT'S JUST BULLSHIT, I WON'T STAND FOR THIS YOU SON OF A-**

**LEE, GUY, get this dog humping bitch monkey outta my face**

**DYNAMIC ENTRY**

**Tsukune: eh (WHAM) OW WHAT THE...LET GO OF ME YOU FREAKS**

**O-Moka: TSUKUNE-KUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM**

**Relax I'm setting you up with someone else, someone better (someone who aint a frickin eunuch) **

**O-Moka: I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE I LOVE TSUKU-**

**(shows her picture of a shirtless Naruto)**

**Tsukune: M-Moka-chan?**

**O-Moka: B-Bye Tsukune-kun**

**I-Moka: Who are you again?**

**Tsukune: EH?! EEEHHHH?! WHAT NO UNHAND ME, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS BLADEOFHELL56 I'LL GET YOOOOUUUUuuuuuuu**

**YOUR FINAL PAYCHECK WILL BE IN YOUR MAIL BY TUESDAY**

**Mokas: it will?**

**no, no it wont OMOTE DISCLAIMER**

**O-Moka: BladeofHell56 does not own Rosario+Vampire or Rosario+Vampire2 if he did we'd both have been given separate bodies by now**

**Stronger than canon characters, Very Very Strong Yukari and Ruby (all after training from Naruto)**

**START THE FIC MOTHAFUCKA **

* * *

We now find our protagonist walking out of an ally way, his portals for once not dropping him out from the sky, seeing himself in a modern looking world, he decided to change his appearance to a more modern look.

He now wore a white long sleeved button up shirt with the Konoha insignia on his back and its sleeves rolled up to just beneath his elbows, the shirt was opened to show a plain orange t-shirt underneath as well as two necklaces one being the necklace he got from Tsunade after he used his powers to repair it, and the other being his pactio card. He wore dark blue jeans, and simple flip-flops. Around his neck were a pair of headphones connected to the music player in his pocket. to finish the ensemble he wore red tinted sunglasses.

The first thing he'd done since getting here was to hook up his cell to this worlds network and check out a map. Seeing as the world he was now in was one of the more common forms that Earth takes he knew he'd have enough money to not need to work and decided to stay in his teenage form. Now he just needed to find a place to live, maybe he could go big this time and by a villa, God knows he had no need to be thrifty with all the cash he'd saved up over his massive lifespan. Currently he was walking down the street when the are started getting misty, crossing the street he was surprised when a paper flew into his face, pulling it off he looked to where it came from and saw a man walking off.

_'Is that youki I sense, wow he's really good at suppressing it, not as good as me but, hey we can't all be this awesome' _

Reading the paper a smirk came to his face before he put it in his pocket and walked away with a small chuckle

_'Youkai academy huh, sounds fun' _

* * *

Now wearing the standard Youkai academy uniform with the blazer open(like hell I'm describing it) Naruto stood next to the bus stop waiting for his ride to get here, five minutes later the bus pulls in and the door opens, climbing on he sees the bus is empty other than him and and the bus driver.

**"Take a seat, we'll be arriving at the academy shortly"**

Doing just that he takes the seat by the window just behind the driver, who glanced back at him with glowing white eyes and a small smirk on his face.

**"You might want to buckle up"** that was the only warning given before the driver practically floored the gas petal, expecting his new passenger to start screaming in terror like all the others, he did not however expect for the grinning blonde to run up next to him

"WHAT IS THAT ALL YOU GOT LET'S SEE WHAT THIS BABY CAN DO AND FLOOR THE MOTHERFUCkER" he said as he shoved his foot on top the driver's, they looked out and cackled at the panic, chaos, and safety violations that were happening outside before glancing at eachother with one thought

_'**I like** this guy' _they then heard the screams of sirens behind them

"Ah god dammit it's the heat"

**"On it"** he opened the window and tossed out a large oil tank

Watching the madness behind him with a manic grin on his face he turned to the driver

"You know I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship" If possible the grin on the drivers face grew even wider

**"Yes, yes I do believe it is, what's your name anyway kid"**

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, don't forget it"

**"with how much fun you seem to be you can be damn sure I won't"**

Their mad laughter echoed out as the bus drove into a tunnel

* * *

**On the other end of the** **Portal**

The bus sped out before grinding to a screeching halt, and the door opened

**"Well here we, but a little warning first, be wary out here after all Yokai academy can be a scary place"**

Naruto just stared at him with a blank expression before a smirk came to his face "Nice try but you should, add a little killing intent to it, not enough to be felt but just enough to chill the room"

**"...You're an odd one you know that"**

"It's more fun that way"

**"Don't I know it"** they shared another small chuckle

"You know you're alright, we should get a drink sometime"

**"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking"**

"And yet I bet you $200 I could still drink you under the table"

**"Hah you're on** **kid"** and with that he drove off leaving a snickering Naruto

"Heh sucker, easy money" and with that he turned to face his new school

"heh, well let's get this party started"


	2. SOPA RETURNS again

**HEY GUY'S REMEMBER THAT LAW THEY TRIED TO PASS THAT WOULD MAKE FANFICTION WRITING, STREAMING VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE OR EVEN SO MUCH AS SINGING A CURRENTLY EXISTING SONG AND PUTTING IT ONLINE WOULD GET YOU LOCKED UP IN PRISON AS A FELON, WELL GUESS WHAT THE US GOVERNMENT IN ALL ITS RETARDED GLORY IS TRYING _BRING IT BACK. _CURRENTLY THERE IS A PETITION GOING ON THAT IF 100,000 PEOPLE SIGN WILL PUT AN END TO THIS CURRENT BOUT OF RAW BULLSHIT, JUST REMOVE ALL THE SPACES IN THE LINK BELOW TO GET TO IT**

** petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop - sopa - 2013 / LMzMVrQF**

**IF YOU LIKE READING FICS, LISTENING TO MUSIC ONLINE AND WATCHING FUNNY PARODIES OR EVEN IF YOU JUST USUALLY USE WIKIPEDIA TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK THEN SIGN THE PETITION**

**AND A WORD OF ADVICE TO MY FELLOW FIC WRITERS, ON THE OFF CHANCE THE ACT SOMEHOW MAKES IT THROUGH, MOST LIKELY IT WILL NOT LAST SO DO WHAT I DID WHEN I FOUND OUT AND COPY AND PASTE YOUR WORK ON SOMETHING OFFLINE SO THAT IF THE ACT GOES THROUGH AND THEY DELETE YOUR STUFF YOU CAN JUST PASTE IT BACK ONE THIS WHOLE SHIT STORM BLOWS OVER**


End file.
